Elsa's Kingdom
by ronthany96
Summary: (Contains Major Spoilers) Elsa is trying to lead her Kingdom to peace after the neighboring empire, Dwyn, declares war on Arendelle. Newly crowned Queen Elsa must bring harmony between the two countries. With help from Anna, Kristoff, some princes of the Southern Isles, and a mysterious boy with a curse, Elsa tries to pacify both countries as well as her own growing powers.
1. Chapter I: The One with the Kingdom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen whatsoever! If I did I would brag about it day and night 'cause that junk is good!**

**After seeing Frozen in theaters for the second time this idea popped into my head. I hope you all stick around to enjoy the ride 'cause I have no idea where its going. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and highly appreciated. **

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

Arendelle was in a time of peace.

The traitor Hans had been taken back to his kingdom in the Southern Isles, trade with the devious yet dim Duke of Weselton had been terminated, and summer had been restored to Arendelle. Everything should be perfect.

Elsa stared at the letter in her hand.

Before the death of the king, three years prior, Arendelle had been at odds with their neighboring kingdom, Dwyn. The misunderstandings had quickly climaxed to a war ensuing, but clever thinking on Elsa's father's part brought peace between the two lands. Or at least it had, up until now.

Elsa dropped the letter on her desk. She turned to look out her floor length window and gazed at the children playing in the palace's courtyard. She allowed herself a small smile as she watched two young girls play tag with each other, kicking up the melting snow piles in their wake.

She thought briefly of Anna who at the moment was out of the palace to spend a day with Kristoff's "family". She chuckled a bit, remembering the time she visited the trolls to thank them personally for their aid in saving her sister, as well as her Kingdom.

Elsa sighed. Her Kingdom. Which was currently the object of attack. She looked down at the letter once more. It was a declaration of war. Apparently in her absence the Kingdom of Dwyn had tried to set up a time to meet with her and renew their peace treaty, but because of her "unprincipled lack of attendance" to such meeting, the lords of Dwyn had decided that war was in the best interest of their country. They had _graciously _announced their intentions a few months in advance as to allow Elsa to prepare her men.

Her heart was sick. She didn't desire any of this. She didn't want to send her people off to war; make widows of her women and orphans of her children. Her heart raced. How could she protect her people from this?

Frost began to unwelcomingly form around the corners of her desk. She quickly shut off her anxieties by thinking of Anna.

Anna. Her sweet, perfect sister. What would Anna do? Elsa smirked. Anna would win them all over with her charms and they'd be best of friends by the Summer Festival. Elsa started. The Summer Festival.

_Perfect_. The amiable celebration could just be the trick to convince the lords of Dwyn of Arendelle's peaceful intentions. If only she could get them to come. If only she had a mediator to negotiate through the bad feelings.

Elsa paused in mid thought. She _did _have a mediator. And even more perfect, _they owed her a favor. _

She picked up her quill and began to craft a letter to the Southern Isles asking for their aid.

* * *

"Oh my goodness this is so exciting!" Anna squealed, yanking on Kristoff's arm. The ice man just grinned and bared it, allowing her to expel all her excitement onto his poor arm. Elsa smiled at them out the corner of her eye. She was happy for them. Happy that Anna finally found someone who could keep up with her vivacious spirit and who had two feet planted firmly on the ground. Elsa loved her sister, but she knew that Anna could be a bit scatter brain at times.

"_Everything_ is exciting to you," Kristoff retorted, trying to keep Anna from running off.

Anna rolled her eyes and continued to tow the much bigger man toward the palace gates, "You would feel the same way if for your whole childhood the gates were closed to palace visitors!" She quickly smiled at her sister, "Not that it's your fault Elsa!"

Elsa smiled softly and waved her hand in a forgiving manner. She knew that she had restricted Anna from certain privileges by being born the way that she was. Elsa never really minded being alone, she actually prefers it; but Anna isn't like her. Anna needs people; friends. Yet another reason Kristoff is good for Anna. She smiled fondly at them. Anna was still yanking him toward the doors, pleading with him to get a move on.

"Why are the princes of the Southern Isles even visiting?" Kristoff complained as he fixed the collar on the only shirt he owned for such an occasion while simultaneously keeping Anna from running off. "Didn't the last one try to kill you both and take over Arendelle?"

Elsa silently held her breath and snuck a look at Anna. Her sister didn't seem too bothered by Kristoff's carelessly made comment.

Anna chuckled, "Quit being such a worry-wart! Just _relax_, this is going to be so much fun!" She beamed at Elsa, "They're staying for the Summer Festival, right Elsa?" The crowned Queen nodded serenely sending her sister into fits of giggles.

"Oh boy," Kristoff groaned.

"Ahem."

All heads swerved to take in the Doorman, Abraham, "My ladies, the Princes of the Southern Isles have just arrived—" Anna let out a squeal and Kristoff shushed her, "May I present Prince Fredrikk, third in line for the throne of the Southern Isles, Defender of the—"

"This is probably going to take a while so why don't I just cut in," A man stepped out from behind Abraham and made his way to the center of the court where Elsa stood. He was practically a spitting image of Hans, but taller, fuller, and a beard graced his modestly handsome face. There was a sparkle in his eye that suggested he was a bit mischievous, but his smile was genuine and gracious. He pointed to two more men behind him; both almost identical to him in appearance and manner.

"This is Adam," He gestured to the one on his right, "And this is Wyllhem," he nudged the one on his left good-naturedly.

All three of them bowed simultaneously at Elsa's feet. "My Queen," Prince Fredrikk began, his tone grave, "A thousand apologies for the crimes our youngest brother committed. We truly had no inkling of what he was scheming. The whole land of the Southern Isles is deeply sorry and grateful that you chose to spare our foolish prince from a death he so rightly deserved," He handed her a sealed scroll without looking up, "This is a personal apology from my brother, Crowned Prince Gerome and my father the King, expressing their deepest apologies and thanks."

The whole court was silent as they awaited Elsa's reply.

Ever so gracefully, Elsa laid a soft hand on each of the brother's shoulders, "You are forgiven." Her words were formal, but her tone and eyes were sincere.

Each prince raised their head and gave her charming smile. It was Prince Adam who spoke up first, "Many thanks my Queen. You are as gracious as the rumors have made you to be."

"Gracious and _beautiful_," Prince Wyllhem grinned, nudging his brother.

Elsa blushed slightly. She heard Anna giggle and sent her a silencing glare.

"Wyllie! Hush!" Prince Fredrikk smacked his brother on the back of his head, but he was grinning. It seemed that all decorum had been lost, but Elsa wasn't upset. She preferred straight forward talking to the twisted words of diplomats.

She cleared her throat, gaining all of the brother's attention. "May I introduce my sister, Princess Anna," Anna curtsied kindly sending the brothers a smile that matched their own, "And her companion, Kristoff." The ice man waved a bit awkwardly, unused to the etiquette these visitations required. None of the princes seemed too bothered by his lack of palace manners and walked over to greet them.

"Princess Anna, a thousand apologies," Prince Wyllhelm said, speaking for his brothers.

"Oh posh," Anna laughed a little breathless from all the attention she was getting from three attractive men. She grabbed Kristoff's arm for support which seemed to appease her escort's growing discomfort. "It's all right, I've completely moved on. Really. Thank you though. And uh how is um Hans?"

The brothers exchanged grins. "He's been better," was all Prince Fredrikk said.

Elsa cleared her throat again. "Prince Fredrikk, if you would, Abraham can show you and your brothers to your quarters."

"Oh yes! Of course, thank you my Queen," Prince Fredrikk bowed along with his brothers, and followed the Doorman out of the court.

There was silence for only a moment before Anna piped up, "I liked them!" She said, hugging Kristoff's arm.

Elsa nodded in agreement. They were very charming. Very likeable. _Just_ who she needed to negotiate her Kingdom out of a war.

* * *

When Prince Fredrikk was emitted into her private chambers Elsa had positioned herself at her desk and was looking out the window.

"My Queen?" He asked, a bit timidly it seemed. Elsa smiled, where had this man's roguish grin disappeared to?

"Please have a seat Prince Fredrikk," Elsa gestured to the cushioned seat that sat opposite to her own.

Prince Freddrikk sat down stiffly. "If it pleases my Queen, just call me Fred." He licked his lips nervously.

Elsa smiled, "Of course…Fred."

The man visibly relaxed in his chair, "Thank you, glad I got that out of the way. Whenever someone calls me "Prince Fredrikk" I look for my old Nanny." Elsa giggled, eliciting a smile from the prince.

"I hope we came here at a suitable time," Fredrikk continued, "Your letter had only just arrived a couple days ago and it seemed quite urgent so my brothers and I got here as quickly as we could."

"Your timing was perfect," Elsa replied, a soft smile on her lips. She stood up from her chair and walked over to her window. She sighed a little bit as she watched her people scurry around the courtyard going about their daily business. Unknowing of the dangers that might take place very soon. "Arendelle is the victim of war." She said without preamble.

"What?" Fredrikk gasped, rising from his chair.

Elsa turned around to face him. She had previously carefully constructed her face into an expression of neutrality, but she felt it slipping. Her eyes smarted slightly and she had to bite her lip to keep it from quivering.

"For years the Kingdom of Dwyn has been at odds with Arendelle, but just recently—very recently in fact—Dwyn sent me a letter telling of their unhappiness with my attitude towards their country—"

"Attitude? You've been Queen for hardly a month! What attitude?" Fredrikk interrupted, flabbergasted.

Elsa shrugged helplessly, "I haven't the slightest. According to their letter I had so rudely withdrawn my attendance from a meeting they had conducted without my knowledge to renew our countries peace-treaty."

"But that's absurd!" Fredrikk shouted.

Elsa smiled sadly, "You see why I need you and your brothers."

Fredrikk bowed low, "We are at your service my Queen."

"Elsa."

The prince grinned softly, "…Elsa."

"Thank you," the Queen of Arendelle smiled. "I have sent out a letter to them requesting their attendance at Arendelle's Summer Festival. I know of your family's amicable feelings with Dwyn's royalty and I had hoped that you and your brothers would act as mediators to help me guide our two countries to peace."

"I would not go as far as calling them amicable, my Lady, but we are normally not trying to tear each other's throats out," Fredrikk sent her a grin.

Elsa laughed, "Perfect! I hope that I am not inconveniencing you and your brothers. I know that this negotiation may put your Kingdom at risk and ask a lot of time from you all—"

"Elsa," Fredrikk said with a bow, "It would be our greatest honor."

Elsa let out a puff of laughter, "Thank you."

Fredrikk winked, "_Thank you._" He turned to take his leave.

"My Lady?" He asked from the doorway.

Elsa tore her gaze from the window, "Yes?"

"You truly do make a stunning Queen," He winked once again and left.

Elsa felt her cheeks heat up and smiled at her reflection in the window glass.

* * *

**Thank you!**

**( watch?v=5KsNlZ11fQc) - click it!**


	2. Chapter II: The One with the Wicked Grin

**Wow! I was not expecting this much attention! Thank you so much guys! Your reviews made me really happy, you have no idea! I hope to keep this story entertaining and engaging and regularly updated, but we'll see ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen (but I should) **

**Thanks again, now enjoy! **

* * *

"Pssst, Elsa!" The moonlight coming from Elsa's floor length window helpfully illuminated the figure standing at her door.

Elsa snuggled deeper into her bed and grumbled, "What Anna?" she rolled over to look at her sister. Anna's hair was wrapped into her two signature braids that were starting to come undone thanks to her unnatural case of bed head. She was wrapped in a robe and cautiously tip-toed over to her sister's canopy bed.

"I can't sleep!" Anna hissed, leaning over Elsa's side of the bed.

Elsa groaned, her mind foggy with fatigue, "So what do you want me to do about it?"

Anna was still for a moment. "Can I sleep here with you?" she asked timidly.

There was a pause.

"Climb in," Elsa scooted over to make room for her sister.

Anna giggled, giddy as she slid underneath the covers. Her feet brushed against Elsa's and she shrieked, "Elsa! Your feet are ice!"

Elsa chuckled. "How observant," was all she said. Elsa closed her eyes and burrowed deeper into her covers, but knew that sleep would be futile until Anna quieted down. After a mind numbing process of listening to her shuffle around, get comfortable then shuffle again Anna spoke up.

"So what'd you think of them?"

Elsa smiled, "Who?"

Anna lightly kicked her in the side, "You _know_ who. The princes!" Anna sighed, "I thought they were fantastic. Well as far as princes go. I mean I've never really met one before—well besides Hans and you know how well _that_ turned out. I thought they all were charming. Like in the fairytales!"

Elsa listened to her sister babble as she slowly drifted back to sleep. She woke with a start once she realized Anna had asked her a question. "What was that?"

"I know you told me that they're here to enjoy the Summer Festival, but I'm not stupid. I know that something is up. You can tell me. I won't tell. Well I might tell Kristoff—but besides him I wouldn't tell anyone! Honest," Anna made the motion of crossing her heart in the dark.

The sisters had a silent stare off in the light of the moon. Finally Elsa relented, "I received a letter from Dwyn several days ago, they've declared war on Arendelle." Elsa rolled over so she laid on her back, refusing to meet Anna's eyes.

Anna tried three separate times to form a coherent sentence, "B-but—they—why—what have we done?" she finally managed.

"I was absent for a meeting they conducted to renew our peace treaty, but that is not really the reason," Elsa turn over to face her sister. "Dwyn has always wanted a reason to go to war with us. We are their biggest competitors. We have the land that they have always wanted; Papa was just able to hold them off, but now that he is gone," Elsa shrugged, her voice catching, "…they have rebuffed their efforts. This time making ridiculous claims about my ability to lead a Kingdom," Elsa finished bitterly.

"But they can't just—I mean—why—_You're a wonderful Queen_!" Anna screeched, practically sitting up in bed.

Elsa waited for her sister to calm down some before speaking up. "Thank you Anna," she replied soothingly. She hoped her tone would remind Anna that it was the middle of the night and that they didn't need to startle the royal maids.

"Surely you could—I don't know! Meet with their King?" Anna blabbered.

Elsa raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Dwyn's King is seven-years-old, the Kingdom is currently being led by its lords until the boy reaches his eighteenth birthday."

"Oh," Anna's shoulders slumped, "I thought…" she let out her frustrations with a loud sigh. Elsa's heart softened towards her sister. This was what she didn't want to happen. She didn't want to burden her sister with this information, _this_ was her responsibility alone. Anna could be too sensitive to things and she was also still recovering from Hans. Elsa silently thanked Kristoff.

"How can I help?" Anna piped up.

"What?" Elsa asked astonished.

"I want to know how I can help you. I know I'm not the best at diplomacy, but if there is anything I can aid you in just give me the word and I can…you know…help," Anna finished lamely.

Elsa was silent for a beat.

"You could arrange the Summer Festival," Elsa offered quietly. She could see the whites of her sister's eyes as Anna opened them wide in delighted surprise. She chuckled softly as Anna crushed her with a hug that felt more like it was coming from GranPabbi than her skinny younger sister.

She knew about Anna's love for parties and social gatherings of any kind. Her sister adored planning out those kind of things and now that the gates where open permanently she had her chance. The organization of such festivals were usually left up to the Queen, but since Elsa was the only ruling monarch she already had her work cut out for her with negotiations. Besides, Elsa never had the same touch as Anna did with those kinds of things.

"_Of course_! You're the best Elsa!" Anna giggled, releasing her sister so that she could breath. "_Thank you_," the red head said sincerely.

Elsa smiled softy, her cheeks turning a bit red. "Thank you," She replied, meaning it. Both girls quieted down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The hooded figure kept out of the light the street lanterns cast. He artfully dodged the city guards that were posted by the bridge that led into the village as if he had been doing his whole life. He chuckled a bit, his white teeth gleamed in the dull glow of the night.

He took out his Saxon knife and twirled it expertly on his forefinger, paying no heed to the wary looks he was getting from other villagers. The Kingdom of Dwyn was unusually active at this hour; normally most of its citizens were asleep in their beds or at least in the pubs or brothels trying to drown their sorrows, for Dwyn was a sorrowful place.

Ever since their King was killed several years ago and the lords took over, Dwyn had been at odds with many of its neighboring kingdoms. Though a powerful nation, they could only wield that fear so far before other countries got agitated enough to engage them.

Dwyn held a mighty army, overflowing with ready men _and_ women, but they lacked resources. The Kingdom relied on trade for most of their goods such as clothing, weaponry, and upholstery. They were practically worthless without their allies. The man snorted, though the arrogant snobs that ran this country refused to acknowledge that deadly fact. So far Dwyn had been able to live off support the Duke of Weselton gave, but ever since they lost relations with Arendelle it was just a matter of time before the country plummeted.

The man supposed that at least some of the more _sensible_ lords in charge knew this, for a war was declared on Arendelle with the end goal on conquering it. If Dwyn couldn't maintain peaceful relations with Arendelle surmounting it was _obviously_ the next step. You know, logically. The figure rolled his eyes to the heavens. His faith in humanity was dwindling more rapidly with each day.

He walked into a mundane pub and stepped up to the bar. "Ale please," he asked pleasantly, setting a coin onto the counter. He quickly made sure it was in Dwyn's currency before pushing it forward. The barman nodded gruffly, quickly giving the man a rough appraisal. Usually around this time of night was when the trouble makers started showing up. Seeming satisfied, he turned away to prepare his newest customer's drink.

His first mistake.

The hooded man smirked. He was more of a boy actually. His build was deceiving, his six feet and two inches and lean form gave off the impression that he was a working man. Both assumptions were false. He was roughly nineteen years old, or least he thought he was somewhere around there, and he was _not _currently employed. He was a bit of a…nomad. The boy chuckled as if enjoying a joke.

"Here ye are, one pint of ale," the barman slid the tankard over the boy, causing some of the drink to slosh off to the side. The boy nodded his thanks and turned to survey the bar atmosphere around him.

Just a stereotypical pub. Brawlers causing a ruckus, those too drunk to function sat in the corner spouting useless gibberish or drool, those still sober enough to walk were poorly and shamelessly flirting with the barmaids, while the more quiet and introverted of the bar attendants sat with the boy at the bar counter.

The man on his right wiped his greasy mustache and leaned over to start a conversation. The boy rolled his eyes and held his breath as the man let out an alcohol drenched belch.

"Mmm so boy haff you signed up fer the King's army yet?" the older man drawled, swaying a bit and swallowed the rest of his drink in one gulp.

_What King? _The boy wanted to say. Instead he shook his head. "Nope."

The man raised his bushy eyebrows, "Why naht?" He squinted hard at the boy, "You a traitor to tha crown?"

The boy chuckled as he assessed the pub again, "No, just not interested in dying for a worthless cause."

"Whaddya-?" The man followed the boy's stare, "Ya lookin' fer someone sonny?"

The boy's gaze darkened, "No one important." Was all he said before getting from his stool. "Here finish my drink for me." He slid the remnants of his ale over to the man and quickly disappeared from view.

"What the…?" the man looked down into the tankard he had just received. It was still full as if it had not been touched at all. The boy's speech had bothered him for some reason, but his drunken mind couldn't point out _what _had bothered him. It was too…too fancy, he thought. Too highborn. The man tried to find the mysterious boy in the crowd, but he was already gone. He looked to the door of the pub to try and see what had caused the boy to make his early depart.

Several of the King's soldiers were just entering the bar, swords and crossbows drawn. Men and women hastily cleared a path for them and began to whisper when they were a safe amount of distance away. The man was just about to pay for his own drinks and leave when a soldier—who looked like their commanding officer—yelled something and pointed at him. The man froze in place as he was quickly surrounded by the King's soldiers.

"Where did he go?" The assumed commander ordered. His voice was hard and his hand was twitching from where it rested on the hilt of his sword.

The man gulped, "Who?" His poor drunken mind was having a hard time processing all that was happening.

The leading soldier rolled his eyes in an uncannily familiar manner, "The boy! The boy who was _just _here! Tell us where he went!"

"I—uh," the man pointed in the general direction the boy had last run off to. The soldier nodded, satisfied, and ordered his men to take pursuit without casting a backwards glance at the man. Drunken partying began anew and soon the mysterious boy with a band of soldiers chasing him was forgotten, as if it never happened.

* * *

The boy sprinted through the forest, dodging low-hanging tree branches and avoiding burnt stumps. He heard the soldiers hot on his trail. He counted several different ways he could evade them, but decided he liked this game of chase better. It had been a while since he had gotten into a military skirmish and he had grown lazy because of it.

He heard one of the men slip on a patch of ice and crash to the forest floor, cursing all the way. The boy let out a mad cackle, alerting the soldiers of his position. Several arrows were vaulted his way and he managed to escape them easily.

"In the name of the King of Dwyn you are ordered to halt!" called the all too familiar voice of the Captain of the Guard.

"What King?" The boy tossed back.

"Treason!" He heard one man shout and another arrow was sent his way. The boy picked up the pace only to be faced with a pretty immense problem. A two hundred foot problem to be exact. He had run to the end of a cliff the forest was set on and the only way off was either falling down or jumping a thirty foot gap to the cliff on the other side.

"You have got nowhere to go boy!" The Captain shouted. There was no victory in his tone, just weariness. His men filed around him, swords drawn and crossbows at the ready.

The boy spun around. There was no way he was going to be shot in the back with an arrow. That was a coward's death.

"Is that right?" He replied lightheartedly.

The Captain sighed, "You know it is Everett. Just come with us this time. You'll receive a fair trial for what you have done."

"And what is it exactly, that I have done?" the boy, Everett, inquired.

"Thieving, treason on multiple levels, resisting arrest on many different occasions, false impersonations, murder—"

"Murder!" the boy exclaimed in mock surprise.

The nearest soldier rolled his eyes, "Yes murder! Do you know how many men you have killed?"

The boy shrugged, "I don't know I have trouble counting higher than ten with my shoes on."

The soldier hissed and aimed his crossbow.

"Enough!" commanded the Captain. He turned to the boy, "Everett _please._ I could help you."

The boy's mirthful gaze melted away instantaneously and was replaced with a cold and unforgiving glare. The men around him shivered from an unknown chill.

"_Help me_?" the boy bit out, his clenched teeth barely containing his rage. Some of the soldiers took a step back, they had never seen the boy look like this before, but knew of his ruthlessness and decided that they didn't want to be caught up in his rampage if he decided to make a move.

"No you don't want to _help me_. You want me gone. As long as I'm running free I'm an embarrassment to you. The mighty Captain of the Guard, serving his country for nearly thirty years, the youngest appointed General in all of the history of Dwyn," the boy mocked, "but he couldn't take down one reckless boy." He shook his head solemnly, but a wicked grin twisted its way onto his lips, "No…as long as I'm free _everyone _will know what kind of failure you are," he spat.

"You're the devil!" One of the men hissed.

The boy raised his hands as if surrendering, an amused smile played on his lips. "You got me. At least I've never claimed to be good person," he sent the Captain a knowing smile.

"Now it's been fun boys, but I must take my leave. There's someone I must meet," He winked and sprinted for the edge of the cliff.

"Everett!" The Captain shouted, running after the youth. He watched as the boy flung himself off the cliff and into the dark pit bellow. No one moved. No one breathed. They all knew this boy had escaped capture and cheated death many times before. But this? He had to be dead.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew past the men. Several of the soldiers were pushed off their feet by the torrent while others had to grab nearby trees for support. Curiously the wind was mixed with flakes of snow as if a blizzard had suddenly appeared in the middle of summer.

The Captain's heart raced. Could it be that…? He sprinted for the edge of the cliff, stabbing his sword into the ground to keep his footing. He made it just in time to witness the wind pick up the boy and safely ferry him over the edge of the opposite cliff. He brushed himself off lazily, taunting the Captain, and quickly made himself scarce.

The Captain sighed, sheathing his sword and gathering his men. "Alert Arendelle that they have a wanted fugitive of Dwyn in their lands." His command was met with several "yes sirs" and a flurry of feet racing back to civilization get the word out.

He turned to look at his remaining men. "He's gotten stronger," was all he said.

His men gravely agreed.

* * *

The princes were the last to arrive for breakfast, which was protocol when it came to royal visits. The guest was never meant to be early. And just to be sure that the brothers didn't arrive before them, Anna woke Elsa up an hour early so that they could sit in the dining hall and wait. Kristoff wasn't too happy about that. His mood most mornings fought to dominate Anna's own perkiness. Most of the time he relented and just watched Elsa's sister bustle around and chatter to anything that would listen with a soft smile on his face.

This morning was not one of those times. Kristoff sent Anna an accusing glare every minute or so, and they only relented when the princes arrived.

The brothers entered, a bit alarmed that their hostesses were already seated. "Our deepest apologies my Ladies," Fredrikk rushed to his seat and hurriedly settled himself into it; his brothers immediately followed his example. "If I had known we were keeping you waiting we would have hastened our morning ritual. Did we keep you waiting long?" He asked earnestly.

Elsa waved a hand in forgiveness, but didn't have the opportunity to speak before Anna cut in.

"Oh not at all!" She beamed at the men and elbowed Kristoff when he made a snort of contempt. "What kind of morning ritual did you perform?" She asked, her pretty blue eyes glittering with interest.

The princes reddened slightly and chuckled before Adam answered for his brothers, "Not so much of a _ritual_ than a tradition."

Anna put her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands in rapt fascination. Kristoff sniggered at her eager expression; Elsa found it hard to hide her own smile.

Fredrikk took pity on her. "When my brothers and I were all young our Nanny would have a hard time waking us all up in the morning. She tried several different ways to get us all out of bed," he laughed suddenly, "One time she flung a bucket of ice water on Dominic!" His brothers laughed along with him and Elsa joined in their merriment, chuckling softly into her hand. "Anyways, one morning our Nanny was finally able to discover the trick. She sang to us." Fredrikk leaned back as if pleased with his story telling.

"She…_sang_ to you? What did she sing?" Anna inquired.

Prince Wyllhelm smiled impishly, "That's a secret. But we sing it every time we wake up, no matter if we're miles apart or two inches away from each other."

Kristoff leaned over to whisper to Elsa, "Why do I feel like we just wasted our time with that story?"

Elsa giggled in a dignified manner at Kristoff's aside, but was nevertheless amused with Fredrikk's tale. Her and Anna used to have a habit of their own once.

As if reading her mind Anna piped up, "Elsa and I used to have a tradition as well! We'd sneak out in the middle of the night when we were just girls go into the ballroom and play in the snow!"

"Snow? In the ballroom?" Wyllhelm asked and was rewarded with a sharp jab in his side by his brother, Adam.

Anna didn't seem to notice. "Mhmm! Elsa would make the most beautiful snowflakes and then we'd have snowball fights and skate around! It was incredible," she finished dreamily.

Elsa nodded along appropriately, but didn't let anyone catch onto her uneasiness. She snuck a glance at Fredrikk. He was looking at her.

"I had almost forgotten," He said a bit breathlessly.

Elsa steeled herself a bit for his expression to change into one of horror or disgust that she was used to. Only _some_ of her people had accepted her hidden powers while the others cowered in fear and called her a monster. Many of her lords gave her a wide berth and only dealt with her when the time commanded it. She was still living in isolation. She hardly expected a magical, happily ever after ending once she returned from her Ice Palace to bring back summer, but it didn't hurt any less. She anxiously awaited Fredrikk's opinion of her.

Kristoff visibly stiffened, ready to rush to his Queen's defense if he needed to. He was a pretty sensitive guy, no matter what he said. And he had a soft spot for Elsa, not just because she was Anna's sister, but because she was a lot like him. She chose a life of isolation because it was the only option he could choose from. Just like him. She didn't have much family, same as him. But those who were her family were precious to her and she'd defend them at all costs even if that means sacrificing herself. Kristoff could relate. He snuck Anna a glance. Plus Elsa made ice. And he was an ice guy.

"Could you…? Could you show us? Please," Fredrikk asked, timid yet elated. His eagerness showed clearly on his face and he scooted closer to Elsa in anticipation. His brothers nodded in agreement.

Elsa was suddenly embarrassed. "Well I—"

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Everyone jumped in their seats. The eccentric snowman had somehow snuck into the dining hall and made his way to the table without being noticed by anyone in the party.

All three brothers gasped and leaned back simultaneously. It would have been comical if it had been during any other situation. Olaf just stood there with his arms outstretched smiling stiffly at the princes. Kristoff disguised his bark of laughter as a cough, but couldn't hide the twinkle in his eye.

"Wow kind of rude," Olaf commented. He looked to Elsa, "Who are they?"

"They're uh…" Elsa felt a little sick.

"I'm Prince Fredrikk of the Southern Isles," Fredrikk finally said, smoothing out his suit as he stood to his feet, "these are my brothers Adam and Wyllhelm." He gestured to each of them in turn.

"Oooooh princes! How wonderful!" He smiled at Elsa, "Did you know they're princes? What are you all doing here?" He ambled up to the brothers and shook their hands ardently.

"We're uh…" Fredrikk sent Elsa a helpless look.

Anna came to everyone's rescue. "Olaf why don't you and I go take Sven for a walk around town," the red haired princess politely excused herself, pulling Kristoff up with her who was just about to shove a piece of ham into his mouth. His pout was ignored by Anna as she towed him to the door with Olaf on her trail, "You both can help me set up for the Summer Festival!"

Elsa could hear Kristoff's groaning even while he was a good several feet away from the dining hall. She would have laughed if she weren't so nervous. She peeked shyly at the princes. They were looking just as bashful at her.

"That was…quite impressive," Wyllhelm said, breaking the silence. Suddenly all the tension melted away and the party was left smiling at each other.

"So my Lady what is on the agenda today?" Adam asked respectfully, stabbing a strawberry with his fork.

Elsa's mood immediately darkened. "We all have the rousing task of holding a meeting with my lords."

* * *

Only twelve minutes into the said meeting and it was already plummeting downhill at an alarming speed. The lord's opinions were greatly divided. Some welcomed the Princes of the Southern Isles most amicably, forgiving readily the damage Hans had done to their Kingdom, while others muttered darkly in their seats and shot them suspicious glances, and others flat out ignored them and immediately expressed all their complaints to the Queen.

"What do you mean Dwyn has declared war on us?" shouted Lord Tiffony, his face was a deep red color and he continuously fanned himself with his hand.

"Preposterous! You are obviously mistaken. We are Dwyn's biggest resource for imports!" Lord Mikkalson argued.

"You forget Mikkalson, that we are also their biggest competitors as well," the ever even minded Lord Quincy said. Elsa could have kissed him.

"I simply don't believe it," Lord Kelvin cried. He shot an accusatory scowl at Elsa, "How could our Queen let this happen?"

"Oh it was probably while she was out and about building a blizzard for us all to freeze in!" Someone retorted far away enough for Elsa not to know who.

She fought back tears. Her hands shook in her lap and she felt the chair she sat on stiffen with the cold her body was creating. Frost began to form on the arm rests, spiraling in a hurried design that seemed to match her emotions.

"Enough!" Prince Fredrikk yelled, slamming his hands onto the table. He was out of his chair and glaring down at the pompous lords. His brothers flanked him, each with their own disapproving scowls. "This is your Queen! You will show her the proper respect!" He turned to Elsa, his expression soft. "My Lady."

Elsa was ashamed. Ashamed that some foreign prince could so easily find the power to shut up her lords' flippant tongues while she struggled to keep in tears like a mere woman. She threw back her shoulders and put on a face.

"Gentlemen," she tried, "Arendelle and Dwyn have always been at odds. Only a fool would say otherwise," she grinned a bit coyly at Lords Mikkaelson and Kelvin. Fredrikk smiled into his hand, "It was inevitable that they would declare war on us, so instead of squabbling among ourselves—," some men had the decency to look embarrassed, "—we need to form a plan of action. I am hoping to conduct a new peace treaty with the Lords of Dwyn with the help of Prince Fredrikk and his brothers who have so graciously offered their time."

Elsa stood and swirled around so that her back was to her lords. She resisted the urge to undo her bun and let her hair fall around her shoulders. She felt too uptight, too stifled. She needed freedom. She felt the air around her get colder and watched tiny snowflakes fall from her wringing hands. _Conceal, don't feel_. _Put on a show._ Elsa focused her mind on Anna until her uneasiness subsided a bit.

She spun back around so she could face her listeners. "I…" she faltered slightly. She felt sick. Frost was beginning to form around her feet, "I um…this is what I have decided. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that this treaty is built. War is the last resort. If things come to that then…I'll be seeing you gentlemen again very soon." She smiled without warmth.

"You are all dismissed," she curtsied and hastened out of the room before her lords could create another ruckus.

She was almost to her quarters when she heard her name. She turned around to see Fredrikk, a bit breathless, running after her. She stopped and smoothed out her hair, trying to appear dignified and not as if she's scared out of her mind. What was she thinking? She couldn't make peace between these two countries! If her Father couldn't then she certainly could not! And she couldn't have a war either! War led to death and disease and ruin! She couldn't do that to her country. But surrender also wasn't an option. She suddenly wished that she had a better grasp on her power so that she could protect her people with just the flick of her hand.

"Uh Elsa, it's snowing," Fredrikk informed her, chuckling nervously as he gazed at the snow falling from the ceiling.

"Oh sorry!" Elsa struggled to concentrate. Think of Anna, come on! Conceal, don't feel! Breathe. Put ona show. Focus! Her breathing came out in ragged gasps and the snow began to swirl around her like a blizzard.

"Elsa!" Fredrikk shouted in alarm, grabbing her wrist. The warmth of his hand brought her back to herself. She panted heavily and stared at where he was holding her.

"Sorry," he said looking a bit bashful, dropping her arm, "And sorry for what happened back there too." He rambled on as if she hadn't just constructed a snowstorm in the middle of the royal palace. She found his nonchalant attitude…refreshing. She appreciated all that he was doing for her; going above and beyond his duty as a diplomat.

"It-It's all right," Elsa smiled shyly, slipping a piece of her hair behind her ear, "I'm a little used to it by now. It is not always like that. They are just…nervous." She finished lamely.

"Still," Fredrikk rubbed the back of his neck. They stood there a moment just staring at each other.

"Um well, I have things to take care of," Elsa winced at her feeble excuse, "I should be going." She started to walk backwards.

"Oh of course," He bowed a bit cheekily, but nevertheless handsomely, "Elsa." He grinned.

Elsa smiled back at him, her cheeks a pale pink, "Fred." She tilted her a bit in acknowledgment.

The prince's face lit up when he heard his nickname. He watched her retreat and didn't move from his post until she was safely locked into her room.

Elsa sank to sit on the floor, her back against her bedroom doors. She buried her head in her hands and sighed shakily. _What am I going to do?_ She bit her lip to keep from crying. She refused to cry. If she did she wouldn't be able to control her emotions. And without control came the storm.

Things had been so much easier when she had run off to her Ice Palace. No responsibilities. No stuffy lords. No wars. No problems. _No Anna_, a little voice told her. No summer. No Kingdom. No love. No Princes. She blushed a little. She leaned her head on her door trying to calm her racing heart.

Her powers had only gotten more out of control with the stress the role of Queen was loading onto her since she got back from her self induced exile. The "conceal, don't feel" trick didn't work anymore. Gloves were pointless. At least she knew _how to _thaw, but thinking about the love she held for Anna or her people or even Kristoff couldn't keep the storms at bay any longer.

Elsa sighed. She was so tired. She didn't think she could keep this up much longer. If she was going to survive this role as Queen or even this war she was going to need to get a proper grip on her powers. She wished, not for the first time, that there was someone in the same position as her to instruct her.

She had talked to GranPabbi, but to his knowledge he didn't know of anyone else alive who had been born with the same powers as Elsa. He knew of a few cursed, but they were either too far away for Elsa to reach, in hiding, or notoriously evil.

Elsa sighed. As usual, she was alone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are ALWAYS welcomed (and they keep me motivated so drop one okay?) **

**I hope to update sometime next week. Let me know what you all think! :) **


	3. Chapter III: The Happy One

**First off I need to apologize for not updating on time (the holidays were hectic man!), I also need to apologize for such a short chapter. This upcoming chapter is gonna be my least favorite I can feel it...its gonna be a chore, but nevertheless I'll try to update before the holiday is over. **

**You guys should definitely check-out this fanart drawn by the lovely foureyednessie find the web-address on my profile. She did an outstanding job drawing Fred and his brothers! Please go check it out! **

**Well enjoy this nasty short chapter (and please review, it really keeps me going)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'**

* * *

Elsa was cautiously optimistic.

So far her lords were unanimous in their support for her, Anna had the Summer Festival preparations well underway, Elsa herself held the majority of her citizen's affection, and her powers were under control. At least for the greater part of the time. The only thing that was left for finality was Dwyn's reply to her invitation.

After Prince Fredrikk's tireless reviewing, Elsa finally sent out the invite to Dwyn requesting their attendance at Arendelle's annual Summer Festival to discuss means for a peace treaty. She gave her deepest apologizes and pleaded with Dwyn's lords to give Arendelle a second chance.

It had been a little over a week since then. Enough time for a return letter. Enough time to receive an answer.

Elsa paced around her quarters. She avoided the window, knowing what she'd see. Anna, along with the help of a reluctant Kristoff, would be directing the bustling festival workers about the pavilion. Kristoff had been made to help against his own will and his attitude could use some adjustment, but he nonetheless gave his best. It was something Elsa could appreciate about the man.

Her immediate thought when Anna told her of her intentions with Kristoff was to roll her eyes. _Really Anna? You've known him two days! _But she held her tongue and listened to her sister describe the journey she embarked on with this roguish ice-man and found herself pleasantly surprised. Anna hadn't immediately fallen in love with this man, in fact Anna confessed that she still wasn't _in love _with Kristoff; but she was _falling _for him, quite hard she added. Anna seemed to have her head about her and Elsa was glad. Though she had a feeling that she didn't need to worry too much about her sister. Kristoff seemed like a gem.

Perhaps she had been judging Anna a bit too harshly lately. Her younger sister was always the one who wore her heart on her sleeve, she didn't know how to block her emotions like Elsa did. Anna would rather let everything spill out in a fantastic mess than keep it in organized chaos inside of her head. It was something Elsa always admired about Anna. Something she had grown envious of.

She broke her own silent rule and looked out the window just in time to witness Kristoff peck Anna's cheek in exasperated adoration. Elsa's own hand rose to her face.

A knock bounced off her door and Elsa quickly dropped her arms to her side.

"Your Majesty?" Edwin, her personal valet poked his head through the opening of her doors. He was the embodiment of servitude as he humbly gazed at the space in front of Elsa's feet.

She smiled gently at the timid man, "Yes? What is it Edwin?"

"A letter," He held out an envelope marked with a royal seal, "from the Kingdom of Dwyn."

Elsa gasped. eagerly grabbing the paper from his hands and dismissing him before she tore into the letter. She had no trouble removing the waxed seal and unfolding the parchment, but her hands shook as she held the paper up to read.

She quickly read through it once. Then a second time. Then a third time just to make sure. Only after reading it a fourth time did Elsa breath out a sigh of relief. She set the letter on her desk and shakily fell into her chair.

Dwyn had accepted Arendelle's invitation. They were sending four of their most prominent lords over to participate in the Summer Festival and collaborate in conducting the new peace treaty. A mad, stress-induced, giggle escaped Elsa's lips and was the first thing that Prince Fredrikk heard when he entered her chambers.

He was a bit breathless and his hair was uncharacteristically askew. He cleared his throat to alert her of his presence right after he threw open her doors and entered of his own accord. It was proper protocol for anyone other than the Royal Family to knock and wait for admission, but Elsa wasn't annoyed in the slightest. Secretly she hated the old traditions and was happy to see Fredrikk in her chambers.

"I ran into your valet, Edwin, in the hall and he told me that you had received a letter and that you'd want to see me," he spoke without pauses, sounding a lot like Anna when she had gone on one of her chocolate crusade, "Is it—did they—what'd it say?" He finally managed.

Elsa smiled at his disheveled appearance and sloppy rambling. She raised herself from her chair and handed him the letter with a wave of such grace that it seemed like she was indifferent to the situation. But her glittering eyes said differently.

Prince Fredrikk read through the message in a similar fashion that Elsa had and when he had finally come to comprehend its meaning he let out a bark of laughter, echoed by Elsa's own soft chuckles.

"You did it!" He exclaimed in amazement, his hazel eyes sparkled as he took in the poised Queen of Arendelle.

"_We_ did it," Elsa corrected with a smile.

Prince Fredrikk laughed again, a deep and warm sound, and picked Elsa up from the waist, spinning her around. "This is incredible!"

Their jubilee was cut brief by Anna and Kristoff's arrival. Both were streaked in dirt and left a trail of mud in their wake. Elsa could practically hear the thud of maids fainting.

"What's going on!?" Kristoff shouted in exasperation. He missed Anna's pointed look toward her older sister regarding her position with the man third in line for the Throne of the Southern Isles. Fredrikk immediately dropped the Queen on her feet and they moved apart a respectable distance before either of them answered Kristoff's question.

"I received a letter," Elsa began, picking up the infamous paper from the floor where Fredrikk had dropped it, "from the Kingdom of Dwyn saying—"

"From Dwyn!? Oh my gosh!" Anna yanked the parchment from her sister's clutches and opened it up eagerly. Kristoff looked over her shoulder to read the message as well.

Their reactions were polar opposites. Anna squealed, throwing the letter into the air, and tackled her sister in a hug while Kristoff scoffed and muttered, "Seems like a lot of flowery and useless words just to say 'Hey we'll be at the Festival, save us a spot! And oh, let's be friends!'"

His sarcasm had no affect on Anna's glee though as she continued to choke her sister. She even planted a kiss on Fredrikk's cheek before returning to her consort.

"Oh my goodness, Kristoff do you know what this means!" the red head gasped, clutching his arm in a death grip.

"No, but I have a feeling it's about those flower garlands we _just_ put up and moving them to the docks," Kristoff's voice carried a tone of defeat. Elsa politely hid her giggle behind her hand and watched as her sister smacked the bigger man before dragging him out of the room, babbling about how they were going to have to work extra hard now that they've received an answer from Dwyn.

"They are quite the pair, are they not?" Prince Fredrikk chuckled, sharing in Elsa's amusement.

She nodded, suddenly shy with the direction this conversation could potentially take. Elsa once again picked up the letter and set in on her desk, glancing one last time at the window before turning her attention to Prince Fredrikk.

"Your brothers will need to be informed of this," She said, politely alerting him of his leave.

"Of course," Fredrikk blinked in surprise, not knowing what he had done to inflict such a mood change. He took a step towards the door before changing his mind.

"Elsa?"

The Queen's head snapped to attention. She clasped her hands together tightly to hide the frost they were producing due to her nervous state.

"I was wondering…well I was hoping if," Fredrikk shook his head in self-disgust, "Uhg, what I'm trying to say is, would it be too forward of me to ask to be your escort to the Summer Festival's Ball?"

The air stilled as the two royals stared at the other. Fredrikk could have sworn that the temperature dropped several degrees. Elsa was able to very prettily cover up her blush by looking at the floor.

"I would like that very much," she managed in a voice no louder than a whisper.

They exchanged quiet smiles and Fredrikk silently excused himself, leaving Elsa alone in her chambers once again.

And her heart soared.

* * *

It was the day before the Summer Festival, but in Elsa's head it was the day before the arrival of the lords of Dwyn. She stood erect with her arms spread out as her tailor sewed together different fabrics to create a dress appropriate for the Ball.

Anna had joked earlier about Elsa just creating her own out of ice like she had once before, but Elsa shook her head. She wasn't sure if she could anymore. Her emotions were too out of sorts to even try. She didn't want to accidentally send Arendelle into another eternal winter.

"You should try a different color sometime," Anna said from her position on a couch that was a few feet from the podium Elsa stood upon. She was lying on her back with her head hanging off the sofa and her feet in the air, devouring a box of chocolates.

"Why? I like blue," Elsa asked only slightly defensively.

Anna shrugged, "It's time to try something different. Blue is like your security blanket. It's a nice color on you, but you should go for something a little more…_bold_," she finished dramatically.

Elsa opened her mouth to argue, but stopped herself. "Is this about Prince Fredrikk escorting me to the Summer Festival's Ball?" She asked instead.

Anna was quiet for a beat. "You didn't tell me you liked him," was what she finally said.

Elsa bit her lip, "It's not like its innovative news Anna. You like him too."

Anna shook her head, "Not like _that_ I don't!"

"Well neither do I."

"But he's escorting you to the Ball!"

"So?"

"_Soooo_ doesn't that mean that you two, you know…like each other?" Anna said timidly, finally getting to the point.

Elsa looked at her sister, "Anna, I barely know the man. So far he's proven himself to be a great ally and a good friend, but I am in no way looking for Arendelle's future King." Elsa could have sworn she saw the tailor nod along in agreement.

Anna let out a sigh of relief, "_Oh good_. I thought—well I mean don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, but you hardly _know _him!"

Elsa had to fight back a chuckle at the irony of the situation. She had said practically the same thing to Anna only a month ago. She smiled forgivingly at her sheepish sister.

"Perhaps I'll try a different color at some other ball then," she said in compromise.

Anna grinned cheekily at her sister, but mellowed down to ask, "You are happy right?"

_As happy as one can be on the brink of war_ "Yes," She answered instead, "I am happy. Aren't you?"

Anna nodded, a deep blush gracing her face.

Elsa raised a sardonic eyebrow, "This happiness wouldn't happen to come from a certain ice-man with a family of rock trolls would it?"

Anna squealed, "Oh Elsa! He's _perfect_! Well not perfect exactly, but he's perfect for me!"

Elsa couldn't agree more. It was a wonder that Anna had talked Kristoff into escorting her to the Ball tomorrow night. Usually the man tried to keep out of Kingdom affairs as much as possible. That was something Elsa appreciated. She knew that Kristoff wasn't interested in Anna for her crown and whatever power she wielded, in fact he almost despised it. He liked Anna for _who_ she was, not _what _she could do for him. Unlike someone else…

Elsa pushed the unhappy thoughts. She didn't need to think about Hans, or the million suitors who sought her hand before her coronation. She knew that by being Queen she was setting herself up for the slaughter. Everyone wanted something from her, whether it was a favor, a pardon, or to hold her crown for her.

Elsa had prepped herself for a long life of loneliness, and with the expectation that if she did marry, it probably wouldn't be out of love. But Prince Fredrikk of the Southern Isles made things very different. He gave Elsa hope. As long as he doesn't turn out to be like his younger brother.

"Oh my turn!" Anna squealed, dispelling Elsa's negative thoughts. Elsa looked down and found the tailor motioning her to dismount the podium so that her sister could hop up and get fitted.

"Oh I'm so excited," Anna was practically shaking with anticipation, making it close to impossible for the tailor to pin the dress on her. "This is going to be the best party Arendelle has had in forever!"

Elsa prayed for her sister was going to be right.

* * *

**Told ya it was short. Lo siento guys **

**Imma try and update soon, but let me know what you thought about this chapter and what I should change or do better at. Your comments mean a lot guys. **

**Thanks again! **


End file.
